


The Catacombs

by xoxoMisha



Series: Fire In the Water [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dead Parents, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mostly Canon Compliant, Zutara, death mentions, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMisha/pseuds/xoxoMisha
Summary: In which Zuko and Katara are held in the catacombs for months.Iroh and the rest of the Gaang escaped and are preparing themselves to attack the Fire Nation to retrieve the prisoners during the Eclipse, yet Azula has other plans for her brother and the Water Tribe Princess.Katara and Zuko have no choice but to confront everything that happened.Prequel to It Was Always Us.





	1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly canon compliant, only I had the war set throughout the years so they're adults now. Except Aang and Toph being the youngest. This is a slowburn, but I'm gonna test the waters with this series. Rated M for now.

As soon as Katara was thrown into the catacombs, she tried to claw her way out.

She was wasting her energy slicing crystal after crystal, and that was the only moment she had wished she was an Earthbender.

“ _ Fuck YOU!”  _ She screamed, sweat pooling upon her upper lip as she punched the  _ fucking _ rock again.

“Katara?”

Spinning around, her eyes were ablaze with fury at the voice. Seeing who it was didn’t quell her any further. “What are you doing here?” She hissed. He must’ve been Azula’s hidden weapon. After all those years of chasing them across the world, he was finally going to get his damned honor back, wasn’t he?

“I was captured, what are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“Captured? Yeah, right. I’m sure you were just following us like you always do and now this is all some elaborate fucking trick isn’t it? Spreading hatred and war is in your  _ blood.  _ There’s no way you’re not in on this. Well come on, for old time’s sake. I don’t need my friends to destroy you.”

_ Oh.  _ He had no idea they were even in Ba Sing Se. Before Zuko could react to the, admittedly, hurtful words, she sent a whirl of ice blades at him. For a Waterbender, she had the fury of fire. With a wave of his hand, Zuko blocked her attack and the ice went up into steam. That didn’t stop her from trying again and again, throwing new moves at her that he was unfamiliar with. Much of it reminded him of how Iroh tried to train him, but she was much different than when she had first bested him in the North Pole.

Eventually, she couldn’t continue. And that left them drench and angry.

“What are you  _ DOING!”  _ He shouted, too tired to summon fire.

“I’m going to  _ KILL YOU!” _

_ “GET ON WITH IT.” _

Katara faltered, watching his face. She expected a fight, not him blocking her. She wanted him to fight back.

But here he was.

“What are you doing here?”

“My uncle and I snuck in with refugees. He has a tea shop. We weren’t even looking for you, I  _ gave up. _ ”

“Liar.”

“If I knew the Avatar was here for even a moment don’t you think you’d have known I was here too?”

“Maybe you’re taking after your sister and you're getting smart.”

“She was the one who captured me, fuck, are you that dense?”

She shot a whip at him, watching him wince. That felt good.

“Fine, if you’re going to be a child I’m going to sit here, away from you.” And he did just that. What more could they do as they sat in limbo, wondering what the hell Azula had planned for them? Katara could fight with the rocks all she wanted, they knew there was nothing they can do but wait. Zuko knew Katara well enough to know she wouldn’t fight a man who surrendered, but the damn woman could scream.

And scream she did. At him, at the crystals, at herself. She screamed till her throat went out.

Years ago, Katara was too afraid to scream when he tied her to a tree. Or so he thought, now he understood she was hedging her bets. She was thinking of a way out, she knew her friends would come.

Now? Would they even get past the Dai Li if they tried to break her free? The little blind Earthbender was skilled, but Azula was always a step ahead it seemed.

Katara was stuck and all she could do was scream.

Food and water seemed to appear out of nowhere. She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt the crick in her neck after sleeping on a hard surface. The soreness, at least, was familiar. She looked behind her to see Zuko picking at what he had, his scarred side facing her.

“When did this come?” She asked, her voice hoarse.

“They brought it from a passage while you were asleep.”

“And you didn’t try to escape?”

“I learned my lesson from the North Pole.”

From trying to fight her.

Katara sat up, grabbing the roll and started chewing. She’d need her energy if she were to strangle their necks herself. As she sipped her water, her gaze settled on his scar.

“Stop looking at me.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Still being a child it seems.”

“Look who’s talking.” She huffed, pouting to herself. The waiting was going to drive her crazy. She wished Azula would strike them down already. Or do  _ something. _

The bitch knew how to play, and Katara was tired of games.

“What is your sister planning?”

“How should I know? I didn’t even know about the Dai Li.”

“So you really are the idiot.”

“Katara, shut up.”

“No."

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They sat in silence again, her fingers tapping against the hard ground.

“You don’t get it.”

“Get what, Katara?”

“What I’ve lost. How much I’ve lost. What you took from me, what the Fire Nation stole from me.”

A pause. And quietly, “what did they do?”

“They stole villagers from my land and killed them. They killed my mother when I was a girl. You have no idea what I’ve lost because of your precious Fire Nation.”

Zuko had never seen Katara cry.

His gaze finally turned to hers, and all he could do was sigh. She lost her childhood, but so did he.

“I’m sorry. That’s something we have in common.”

Katara blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Ozai killed my mother too.”

“Oh.” A beat. “I’m sorry.”

“You can ask about the scar.”

“Did Ozai do that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I spoke out of turn. And then I refused to fight him during the Agni Kai.”

_ Fuck,  _ Agni Kai? This man was ready to kill his heir, his only son, for disrespecting him? She thought of her father and how he barely bat an eye when she first blamed him for Kya’s death. Of course he forgave her later when she finally understood. Now she was learning the Fire Lord would kill his own wife and child, without mercy.

“Zuko.”

“Katara.”

“No child deserves that.”

“Maybe I did.”

She looked away, feeling bare. Tears were still springing from her eyes, but she was crying for him too. Not because she  _ cared  _ but she was already emotional dammit and he had such a sad story so it wasn’t about  _ him  _ it was about their  _ childhoods being stolen from them dammit! _

That’s what she told herself anyways. Still, she sat there and reminded herself what he did to her. He burned Kyoshi island, he helped Zhao steal the moon, he tied her to a tree for Agni’s sake.

In that moment, they were children again. Children shouldn't have to fight in war.


	2. Azula's Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finally arrives and Iroh and the Gaang try to strategize what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for graphic violent thoughts and a little naughty thoughts, both from Katara of course. I'm blown away by the feedback! Next chapter will be more action packed, promise!

It had been a full week before Azula arrived. Katara had tried to attack the Dai Li once during meal times so the next two days she received no water and had finally gotten her water skin taken away to dry her out. 

The spirit water laid close to her heart.

Zuko had shared half his cup, yet warned her not to do that again. Of course, she told him to shut up. 

She still remembered his tragedy. 

On the seventh day, Katara discovered that she could sense the water deep under the ground beneath them. If she were a fool, she’d have drowned everyone in their prison with them, including herself. She’d die but at least she would have gotten rid of the biggest threat right after Ozai.

She tried not to think about how she no longer though Zuko was a threat. Well, not a large threat that is.

She didn’t let the water raise to the surface, yet it felt comforting that she could bend beneath them, even Zuko didn’t know. The past week they barely spoke, saved for the occasional grunt and argument. She still had a bone to pick with him, or maybe she was bored. She didn’t know.

When Azula finally showed herself, Katara’s blood ran cold.

“Aw  _ Zuzu _ , what’s wrong? You’re not happy to see your sister?” She smirked haughtily as both Katara and Zuko took the defensive stances. “You never did have good manners. No wonder father banished you.”

What she meant to say was:  _ no wonder he burned you. _

Katara had seen the way Zuko tensed and grew angry, she saw the gears turn in his head as to how not to let her get to him. She thought of Sokka then and wondered what she would be without him.

She shuddered.

“Fine, no greeting then. I just wanted to see if you both haven’t killed each other yet. I’m disappointed. Maybe you should have this back.”

Katara watched her throw the waterskin back at her. Catching it with ease, she felt the contents and knew there was water in it. She wasn’t stupid, she knew Azula only gave it back because she was untouchable and there was nothing Katara could do.

“Where’s Uncle, Azula?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“ _ Azula.” _

_ “Zuzu.” _

Katara watched the exchange, the silent battle before seeing Zuko give up. “Fine, don’t tell me. He’s dead then.”

“Oh, I didn’t say that.” The Princess smiled wickedly, stepping closer on her toes to her brother. “If you  _ must  _ know, he’s escaped with the little band of rejects. He finally gave up on you, it seems.” She giggled and it was almost girlish had it not made Katara and Zuko’s body shudder. “But he might be back. I know the Avatar will for the peasant.” She finally acknowledged Katara, her eyes narrowed in slits. “And when he does,  _ you,  _ Zuzu, can finally regain your honor. How nice of me, right?”

Katara thought the Princess was beautiful. She’d be even prettier with a water knife slicing her throat, pooling red upon her regalia in all her glory. She thought her eyes were beautiful, she thought they’d be even nicer gouged out into her hands. Azula had a wicked tongue, and Katara wanted to cut it out. 

But Azula was expecting all of this, so Katara did nothing. Zuko did too. She glanced at him trying to calm his anger but she wondered if he too wanted to throttle her. Azula would probably laugh that haunting laugh right up until she died.

It was hard to forget they were the same age. She was only a child.

_ Bitch,  _ she thought bitterly. 

“One day you’ll be grateful. Probably when I let you out to train with me. After all, when  _ I  _ become Fire Lord, I’ll need a trustworthy general. And Zuko,” she had been circling them like a predator to a prey, only stopping her fluid movements to place a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, quite literally in a position to stab him in the back. “I trust you the  _ most. _ ”

“Fuck you, Azula.” He gritted out, steam coming out of his nostrils. Azula only laughed that laugh of hers. For a Firebender, she was like ice.

“Don’t be so mean. I’ll be coming back.” She seemed to disappear into the darkness of the cave then. It was still a few moments before Katara or Zuko relaxed, knowing she’d be gone.

“Zuko?”

“What?”

“I hate your sister.”

He snorted, nodding sternly. “She must be bored.” 

She pursed her lips, feeling her heart thudding. “What are we going to do?”

_ How will  _ **_we_ ** _ escape,  _ she was asking.

“Nothing. We can’t beat her.”

“She thinks Aang will come back to find me.”

“She’s right, your friends always show up.” He grumbled, moving away from her. 

Katara bristled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I could’ve had a normal life with Uncle before you all had to show up.”

“ _ You’re  _ the one who shows up everywhere we go!”

“And the one time I don’t, here you are.”

“Oh I’m  _ sorry  _ Prince Zuko, should we have find refuge somewhere else? We wouldn’t want to  _ disturb  _ His Highness.” She spat, venom coating her tongue. 

“Yes, but that’s besides the point. Now we’re stuck together and it’ll only be a few days before she kills us or whatever else she has planned. So count your blessings you won’t be stuck with me longer.” He himself moved into the darkness, muttering curses under his breath. 

Katara realized Azula was preventing the possibility of them teaming up. She wanted them at odds. 

_ Well fine,  _ she thought to herself, pulling the waterskin back on.  _ I don’t want to be here with him anyways. _

 

____________

“We have to go back for her!” Sokka shouted at Iroh, ready to attack. If it wasn’t for Toph standing between them, he’d have killed the old man. 

“And we will, but Azula has full control of Ba Sing Se. Katara will be considered a war prisoner.”  _ If she’s alive.  _

Sokka had  _ not  _ been pleased to find out Katara had been left behind. First he yelled at Aang, who was supposed to make sure she was safe. Then Toph for not using her Earthbending better (to which she promptly shoved a boulder towards him), and now Iroh for being the damn princess’s uncle. No one said he was rational all the time. 

“Snoozles, killing Gramps isn’t going to bring her back. If anything, we need him to train Aang.” Toph was right. She was always right.

“And he helped us escape.” Aang finally spoke.

Everyone then turned to look at the dejected Avatar. Katara might’ve told him things weren’t ever going to happen between the both of them, but that didn’t mean he could easily lose his feelings. Besides, Katara was his best friend. 

And he was still a child.

“I can’t save Katara without being stronger,” he muttered half-heartedly, pain in his voice. “And we won’t be allowed in. We’ll need to be smarter.”

Even Sokka was surprised he wasn’t freaking out and going into a rage over Katara. Iroh simply sighed and Toph nodded. It seemed as if everyone’s mind was made up. Everyone but his. 

“Well then you better  _ get  _ stronger, Aang.” His voice was uncharacteristically steely, eyes narrowed at his back. He wasn’t overprotective of Katara. He knew she could take care of herself. But she was still  _ his  _ baby sister.

She was what they had left of their mother.

They watched him storm off, Spirits knew where. Toph didn’t realize she was tearing up. 

“We  _ have  _ to save her.”

There was no negotiation.

**_________**

The next few days were hopelessly boring.

Perhaps that was what Katara hated. She wished her friends would come for her already, but she also hoped they didn’t. Aang was a powerful bender, but none of them were able to best Azula. She couldn’t risk Aang dying because of her, she couldn’t risk the war continuing and more lives lost. 

She missed them.

In her head, she thought of conversations they’d have. 

Katara:  _ Today I stared at Zuko. _

Toph:  _ Lucky you. _

Sokka:  _ What else could you be doing? _

Aang:  _ Staring is better than trying to kill him again. _

She ran her hands down her face. She was getting tired of attacking Zuko and Zuko not fighting back. It was even worse when he’d be allowed to bathe alone and she had to be supervised by Ty Lee. One wrong move and she’d have not only lost her bending, but she’d be like a dead fish in the springs. 

The second she had a chance, she was going to kill Azula.

She started dreaming about that instead of what her friends were doing. At least anger was easy to nurture. She could picture all the ways the beautiful princess would die at her hand and it’d be satisfying. Of course, Katara imagined blood as red as the princess’s lipstick spilling out of her mouth and choking. She imagined yanking her heart right out of Azula’s chest and squeezing, watching Azula struggle to breathe. She imagined her bound and gagged as Katara slowly yet surely strangled her.

Her fantasies were sweet.

Speaking of which, Zuko was training. 

She watched him train when she herself wasn't. They didn’t spar, yet they both knew they’d need to to have a fighting chance against her. Still, she watched him conjure fire from his fists, his movements rigid while hers were fluid. She knew he studied her too and watched her movements. If only he knew what she thought about when she was alone.

She hated that ever since the pirates it was easier to think of Zuko.

_ Bastard. _

For awhile, she could think of Jet. But now he was dead.

Haru was too sweet, she felt too guilty.

But Zuko was forbidden, he was the enemy. She knew it’d never happen. Zuko was easier to think about at her mercy.

But now he was here, and she was here. And they were  _ bored. _

In the South Pole, boredom let to children, nine months later.

“We should spar.” He finally suggested after watching her slice a crystal down by  _ kicking  _ her water whip towards it. 

Breathing hard, Katara glanced over at him. “Perhaps. You’re already stealing my moves.”

“I’d say the same.”

A beat. She smirked.  _ Bastard. _

“I’m better than you.”

“Oh yeah?” He huffed.

“Yeah. I found water.”

Zuko raised his good eyebrow, looking incredulous. “Where?”

“Beneath us. I think Azula did that on purpose. But there’s water and a crater to store it in.”

Zuko swallowed hard. Azula probably did do it on purpose to see if Katara would drown them all. He had no doubt in his mind she would to feed into her fiery anger. “You’ll have to hide it. But the more we use it, the more water in the air?”

“Right.” She nodded curtly, understanding what he was getting at. The more humid their prison was, the more opportunities she had to nurture those murderous fantasies of hers.

As Katara placed her hand down on the ground, one of the rock walls parted as the Princess stepped in with her Dai Li agents.

“Zuzu,” she mewled, “it’s time we talked. Alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a review!

**Author's Note:**

> In It Was Always Us, I made references but wanted to expand on this specific moment. Zuko and Katara being war prisoners of Azula until she knows she has them worn down enough to bend to her will was a concept I had to play around with. If you liked this, leave a kudos and review!


End file.
